Guilty Kiss
by Froodle Soup
Summary: Feelings of guilty pleasure engulf her entire being as his lips press forcefully against hers and her back hits the cream-colored wall. {Shinichi x Shiho; live-action movie format}


_**Summary: Feelings of guilty pleasure engulf her entire being as his lips press forcefully against hers and her back hits the cream-colored wall. {Shinichi x Shiho; live-action movie format}**_

 ** _Froodle's Note: Before this story begins I have something to say. First, this is based off a dream I fucking had like two weeks ago (best dream I've ever had I stg) and I've decided to write it and add more detail than it had in my dream. That's it.!_**

At first it seemed that it was gonna be another normal night. She had already planned on watching sitcoms on T.V. and tuning in later on the live broadcast event of this year's Ms. Japanesque winner. However, her whole plan was cancelled the minute the phone began ringing. The caller was the sweet girl from the Detective Agency, inviting her and Hakase to accompany her and Conan to the Ms.Japanesque event that was taking place in her best friend's hotel. Immediately, she told Hakase to pass up the offer, but the old man disagreed and said that being present at the event was much better than watching it on some old box.

Less than thirty minutes later, she found herself out of the comfort of the house and standing next to the small bespectacled detective.

It didn't seemed like anything unusual would happen that night. The only thing she counted on was a murder since the Conan himself was present alongside her and she herself knew that everywhere he went, a body would drop. She was right on the murder part, but she never expected to turn back into her old self in the women's locker room and forced to wear a stranger's clothes. A coincidence it was for Miyano Shiho to meet properly meet Kudo Shinichi.

A lot of things transpired in the course of one hour that night. The winner of the 2007 Ms.Japanesque dangled lifelessly on stage with a knife gored into her chest before falling down on the hard floor. The famous high school detective immediately jumped into the case, obligated to solve it as he did with every other murder that he encountered. Somehow during all that mess, Shiho ended up being his "assistant" and lending a hand in the investigation; another thing she did not expect that night. At first, she wasn't that pleased to be called his assistant, but she knew she had no choice since it was for the sake of hiding her true identity. For tonight she was known as Hairi, Kudo Shinichi's assistant. Another name to add to the list of names that are shrouding her true self.

She was all by herself when she walked down the hall, clutching the flashlight she was given by Shinichi. As she walked, she bitterly remembered what had taken place at least an hour ago. The pained look in Ran's eyes when she first saw her. Her heart was swelling with guilt as she remembered that moment. It was not her intention for Ran to see her with the man that she's been patiently waiting for. That was a scenario she tried to avoid, but failed.

The memory faded the instant the door to the storage room opened and the sound of footsteps invaded her ears. There was no need for her to turn to see the newcomer. She already knew him so well.

"Haibara." Shinichi called out as he stopped just a few feet away from her. "Don't go around the hotel by yourself.", he scolded.

Upon hearing what he had said, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. This man...What was she gonna do with him? He was always on her back. But who could blame him? Their worst enemy was really close by and she was their main target.

Nonchalantly, with her back turned to him, she replied, "Stop worrying about me."

Ever since they first met, the young detective has always been there for her. Risking his own life to save her petty one . For instance, the time Pisco had discovered how she escaped the gas chamber and was about to shoot a bullet through her head. Before Pisco pulled the trigger though, Conan distracted him and risked the chance of getting shot to death. He took that risk for her, the person who had trapped him in that godforsaken body of a first-grader. Shiho doesn't understand why he did that and why he thinks he's obligated to protect her. A detective, the one who brings justice and puts the killers in jail, protecting a murderess. In her view, it didn't make sense. It was absurd.

She hates the fact that he does this. The last thing that she ever wants is for him to get critically injured because of her. That's why earlier this night she requested for him to leave her behind if they were ever in danger when the syndicate discovered their whereabouts. It was the best solution since it was her who the organization was after. As far as she knew, they all believed Kudo Shinichi was dead after that night Gin had struck him and forced APTX-4869 into his mouth. After hearing her request, he rejected it. He went on to say how he'll protect both her and Ran.

 _Ran..._

Those eyes of her appeared once more in Shiho's mind.

"She," Shiho began, "She finds my presence painful. She's trying her best to hide the pain. You understand, don't you?" She turned to face him.

For the next few seconds they both just stood there, looking at each other. No words were uttered, but their eyes spoke for them. Concern is what she saw in his two mirrors, which were painted dark blue. The awful silence between them was finally broken though when he began to walk towards her. That's when it happened very quickly. She had no time to react as her back hit the cream-colored wall and the flashlight she was holding fell onto the hard floor with a loud **thump**. Something firm, yet a bit tender, was pressed against her lips. It took her a few seconds until she realized she was being kissed. The person kissing her was none other than Shinichi himself.

Pushing him back would've been her first reaction, but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The man had a tight grip on her arms, pinning them against the wall, but that wasn't the reason why she couldn't move. His lips working against hers paralyzed her entire body, all the way from her shoulders down to her legs. Why was this happening? What was going on with her body? Maybe his lips are laced with Succinylcholine, or SUX, a drug well known to paralyze all muscles in the body. No, that's ridiculous.

Shiho clearly knew what was preventing her from pushing him away.

It was the vain love she had for him.

She doesn't know when these feelings for Shinichi first appeared. Was it when he handed her the cap? When he rescued her before the bus exploded? Or maybe, it was before she knew of Ran's existence. Knowing about his love for Ran, Shiho immediately decided on the decision to secrete her feelings and hope that over time they'll die away; but right now, this kiss was bringing them back.

Teeth scraping against her bottom lip is what she felt next. Shinichi wanted her consent to go further, but instead of waiting for her response he parted her lips with his tongue and forced himself in. A moan escaped from her lips as he worked inside her mouth and soon she felt herself drowning in a pool of passion. All her thoughts and doubts were washed out of her mind by a wave of lust and love for the man who she knew wouldn't return it back. Her arms were now free from his grasp as he let them go to clutch onto her waist and this allowed her to wrap them around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Their kiss lasted for about three to four minutes, every few seconds Shinichi would pull away to catch his breath before diving back in. Her fingers swam through his raven black hair as she was being suffocated by the guilty satisfaction that she was receiving. For the fifth time, he broke away, taking in a deep breath while staring straight at her with his cobalt blue orbs. Much to her disappointment, his warm rough lips never touched hers again. That would be the last time she would be able to experience the feeling of kissing the man she loves.

He proceeded to begin covering her neck with chaste kisses, stopping just below her earlobe. His hands were now forcefully pulling on the thin blue-colored sweater she was wearing, trying desperately to pull it off her person. While he did what he was doing, Shiho's turquoise eyes looked up at the white ceiling above. This couldn't be real. There was no way Kudo Shinichi, the man she loves, had just kissed her and was silently marking her neck with scorching kisses. It must be a dream; just another desirable dream she was having. She knew real well that the detective wouldn't do something like this and that she wasn't the one he was coveting.

The guilt immediately sunk in when Ran appeared into her mind. She had forgotten all about her and also the fact that the young woman was in the same building as them and that here she was, Miyano Shiho, getting peppered with kisses from the man Ran was in love with. Shame and regret was beginning to build within Shiho and she finally found control of her body once more. Shinichi was tenderly kissing the top of her cleavage, which was slightly visible, when she pushed him away, almost making him lose his balance.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" She cried out.

Shinichi didn't answer her. Instead, he fixed up his green tie before picking up her flashlight from the floor and handing it over to her. "It's better we get going. Everyone's gonna be wondering where we are.", he said, before finally walking towards the exit and leaving.

Once she was sure he was gone and out of earshot, she leaned against the cream-colored wall, hugging herself while still holding the flashlight. How could she have just let him kiss her like that? She let her feelings get the best of her. It felt wonderful though, being kissed passionately and almost loved, but at the same time guilt, regret, and even embarrassment was gnawing at her insides. She accepted a kiss from a man who belongs in the heart of someone else. That person was pure and angelic. They were not a cold-blooded monster with bloodstained hands like her.

Looking back at the door he had walked out of, she realized she didn't have the guts to go out and even look at Ran. She'll only get shamefully reminded of what had happened between her and Shinichi.

Her train of thought was interrupted when the door opened to reveal Ran, with a look of concern on her face. It quickly changed though when she took notice of Shiho leaning against the wall.

"Oh Hairi-san, there you are! Shinichi asked me to look for you. Uhm, are you alright?"

"Huh? I- I mean yes. I'm fine.", Shiho responded, forcing a smile, "It's just, I've been feeling under the weather."

Ran gave her a heartwarming smile before speaking. "It's because that guy tried to attack you right? Well don't worry, if he pops up again, I'll protect you."

The words that slipped out of Ran's mouth increased the regret Shiho had on her shoulders. Suddenly, she had the urge to fall down on her knees and beg for forgiveness from the young woman, but she refrained herself. She didn't want to harm her anymore. Her presence was enough. If she told her about what happened, Ran would certainly break inside. The said girl then walked out of the room, leaving Shiho behind. Before she followed after her though, Shiho pulled down on her hair a bit, in hopes that her auburn locks would conceal any evidence that may have been left behind.

 ** _Froodle's Afternote: Welp, that's it / Didn't expect it to be angsty. I don't have that much to say but my next oneshot will certainly be a happy one, but it won't revolve around ShinShi or CoAi. Leave a review if you can and goodbye._**


End file.
